Warrior Cats: Storm on the Horizon
by Wildsong of WindClan
Summary: For seasons, the four Clans ForestClan, NightClan, FlightClan, and StreamClan  have lived in peace. But when tragedies strike the Clans, warning of a greater danger to come, will only four young cats survive the storm?
1. Allegiances ForestClan

Allegiances:

**ForestClan**

**Leader**: Jadestar- light brown tabby she cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy**: Runningheart- smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat**: Gingerfeather- bright ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

Shadefur- jet black tom with green eyes

Briarclaw- red-brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Duskwillow- pale gray she cat with yellow eyes

Vinetail- large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Lichenheart- pale gray and white tom with golden eyes

Willowmask- gray she cat with lighter fur on face and green eyes

Rockfoot- large dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Grayclaw- long-furred light gray she cat with blue eyes

Sunpelt- bright yellow tom with ginger-tipped fur and amber eyes

Oaknose- dark red-brown tom with green eyes

Raineyes- dark gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Flintpaw

**Apprentices**:

Cloudpaw- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- dark gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Darkpaw- jet black tom with amber eyes

Flintpaw- dark gray tabby tom with sharp green eyes

**Queens**:

Petalwhisker- black and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Sunpelt's kits- Sagekit and Autumnkit, surrogate mother to Wildkit

Jayfur- dark blue-gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Rockfoot's kits- Patchkit and Dawnkit

**Kits**:

Sagekit- light ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes

Autumnkit- dark ginger she cat with darker tips on fur and amber eyes

Wildkit- pale silver tabby she cat with golden eyes

Patchkit- white tom with blue-gray patches and blue eyes

Dawnkit- red-brown she cat with amber eyes

**Elders**:

Stoneclaw- light gray tom with yellow eyes

Weedtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Allegiances OnyxClan

Allegiances-

**MarshClan**

**Leader**: Sharpstar- light sandy gray tom with sharp black points and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Ravenpelt- jet black she cat with dusky yellow eyes

**Medicine cat**: Clovernose- dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Warriors**:

Prickleheart- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Boulderpaw

Birchclaw- silvery-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mothfeather- golden-brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Puddlepaw

Leafpelt- mottled brown she cat with amber eyes

Talonstorm- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Shadowfoot- gray, almost black tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Creekfur- mottled brown and gray she cat with clear blue eyes

Mudwhisker- brown she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Crookedfoot- gray tom with a foot crooked inward and blue eyes

Branchclaw- dark brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice- Driftpaw

Clawmask- light brown tabby tom with scared muzzle and green eyes

**Apprentices**:

Boulderpaw- pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Puddlepaw- murky brown she cat with green eyes

Cherrypaw- dark red-brown she cat with amber eyes

Smokepaw- smoky gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Driftpaw- silvery-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Queens**:

Duskfall- milky blue-gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Thorntail's kits- Amberkit and Pebblekit

**Kits**:

Amberkit- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Pebblekit- pale blue-gray she cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

Mushear- brown tabby tom with amber eyes


	3. Allegiances FlightClan

Allegiances

**FlightClan**

**Leader**: Hawkstar- brown tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Ryefoot- pale brown tabby she cat with white chest and amber eyes

**Medicine cat**: Sedgewhisker- light gray tom with dark tabby stripes and green eyes

Apprentice- Eaglepaw

**Warriors**:

Grassfur- mottled light brown she cat with yellow eyes

Sheepear- fluffy white tom with pale blue eyes

Rabbitnose- tan she cat with creamy white belly fur and amber eyes

Apprentice- Pollenpaw

Runningclaw- pale gray tom with green eyes

Skyflight- silvery-white she cat with blue eyes

Fleckheart- ginger tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Flowernose- pale brown she cat with emerald green eyes

Dappleface- tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Scartail- jet black tom with only half a tail and amber eyes

Apprentice- Slatepaw

Finchsong- pale ginger she cat with deep green eyes

Apprentice- Antpaw

Wheatpelt- very pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**:

Eaglepaw- golden she cat with blue eyes

Pollenpaw- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Heatherpaw- pale golden-brown she cat with yellow eyes

Slatepaw- mottled dark gray tom with blue eyes

Antpaw- red-brown tom with green eyes

**Queens**:

Daisyfoot- pale brown she cat with green eyes, mother of Sheepear's kits- Fuzzykit and Harekit

Gorseberry- ginger and white she cat with yellow eyes, mother of Scartail's kit- Wolfkit

**Kits**:

Fuzzykit- fluffy white she cat with green eyes

Harekit- pale brown tom with blue eyes

Wolfkit- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Elders**:

Cherryfoot- dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Mallowbelly- plump gray tabby tom with green eyes


	4. Allegiances StreamClan

Allegiances

**StreamClan**

**Leader**: Sloestar- jet black she cat with sapphire blue eyes

**Deputy**: Mintpelt- pale silver tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes

**Medicine cat**: Shellfern- dappled light brown she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Duckpaw

**Warriors**:

Eelwhisker- sleek black she cat with amber eyes

Stormclaw- large blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Mistheart- pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Splashfur- white tom with grey splotches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Coppershine- dark red brown she cat with green eyes

Logstream- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lilynose- ginger and white she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Otterpaw

Beetletail- golden brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Mallowfern- dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Moletail- black tom with a stump for a tail and amber eyes

Reedfoot- black tom with silver streaks and blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Duckpaw- pale grey tom with amber eyes

Nettlepaw- pale silver tabby tom with green eyes

Otterpaw- dark red-brown she cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw- pale ginger she cat with long, silky fur and green eyes

**Queens**:

Dappleleaf- dark tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes, mother of Logstream's kits- Spottedkit, Timberkit, and Emberkit

Robinfeather- dark ginger she cat with green eyes, expecting Beetletail's kits

**Kits**:

Spottedkit- spotted dark tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Timberkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberkit- bright ginger tom with golden eyes

**Elders**:

Rushfoot- creamy brown tom with long, matted fur and amber eyes


	5. Chapter 1 Meet the Four

**Chapter One**

**Meet the Four**

FORESTCLAN, WILDKIT'S POV

Wildkit blinked open her golden eyes and immediately squinted them at the sunlight filtering through the thick brambles that were woven into the nursery walls.

"Good morning, Wildkit," she heard her surrogate mother, Petalwhisker, mew to her from behind. Her real mother was unknown, as was her father. Wildkit had been found a few moons before just inside ForestClan's territory markers, a helpless kit with no mother in sight, with no scent trail that would have indicated where her mother went. So the Clan took her in, probably, the silver tabby kit guessed, just because they couldn't bear to see a kit freeze to death.

"Sagekit and Autumnkit are outside," Petalwhisker meowed and licked down a couple of furs that stuck up on Wildkit's pelt.

Wildkit bit her tongue to keep from groaning. Her surrogate sisters were viewed as angels- perfect and beautiful, while Wildkit was viewed as an outsider or a rogue. As if she- the puniest cat in the Clan- would be a threat to any of them! And all the while, Sagekit and Autumnkit picked on her for being a "nothing" as they said. But Wildkit kept her jaws clamped shut and nodded before slipping through the nursery's tiny entrance effortlessly. She was met by a warm wind- it was the beginning of green-leaf already.

A hunting patrol made up of Shadefur, Raineyes, and her apprentice Flintpaw, who was the only one who seemed to fully accpet Wildkit as a loyal member of ForestClan. "Hey, Flintpaw!" Wildkit called and bounded over to him. He turned his kind, striking green eyes on her and meowed a muffled "hi" through the chaffinch he cradled in his jaws. He dropped the bird on the depressingly-low fresh kill pile and spat a feather from his mouth. "What's up?" the dark gray tabby apprentice mewed. "Hunger. But the others can eat first," she mewed. "Why, hello Wildkit," a dry mew came from behind her and she saw Sagekit and Autumnkit approach her. She held back the urge to spit at them. "Are you trying to fit in again?" Autumnkit asked, "Well, it's not going to work. You are an outsider, a rogue, a nothing." "You'll never be a true warrior of ForestClan."

Wildkit let her face go blank and she whipped around and sprinted away, ignoring the meows of protest from Flintpaw. If he cared, he would've stood up to them. Wildkit curled up in a patch of tall grass just inside of the camp walls, not caring as the moisture from the damp leaves soaked into her pale silver fur.

She closed her golden eyes and new her surrogate sisters were right- even though she liked to pretend, she would never be part of ForestClan.

NIGHTCLAN, PEBBLEKIT'S POV

_"Hey, wake up!" _

_Pebblekit heard a whispered mew and a soft prod to her ribs and peered open her blue eyes. Her sister, Amberkit, was standing over her. "Everyone's asleep. Let's sneak out of camp." Pebblekit vigorously nodded her head and followed her sister out of camp and out into the marsh, loving the feeling of mud squelching between her pads. "Where are we going?" Pebblekit asked. "Well… we'll cross the thunder path, and, and go through StreamClan territory so we can see the Starstone!" _

_Starstone was the glittering rock that shone under the star's light, and was the way leaders and medicine cats communicated with StarClan. _

_As they reached thunder path, a shiny red monster with glowing yellow eyes whirred past, ruffling the sisters' fur with a hot, stinky breeze, and Pebblekit began to have doubts. How can they possibly make it over thunder path alive? "Well, let's go!" Amberkit rushed to the edge of thunder path and looked back at her sister with dark green eyes, "Are you coming, sis?" Pebblekit slowly padded to stand beside her dark ginger sister. _

_"I'll go first!" Amberkit squeaked and rushed onto thunder path. _

_Pebblekit guessed, looking back at this moment, that Amberkit didn't smell the horrid stench of a monster suddenly coming closer and shaking the ground underneath their paws. _

_"Amberkit, get off!" Her sister turned her dark green eyes to look at her sister, but her excited eyes quickly turned to fearful horror. Pebblekit couldn't bear to look as a monster whizzed past and she heard a terrible, bloodcurdling yowl. The blue-gray she cat didn't dare to turn her head until the monster's roar had long faded into the distance. And there was Amberkit, a motionless dark ginger form lying in the center of thunder path._

Pebblekit swore she actually heard her sister's screech as she opened her eyes. It was just a dream- she wasn't really there. She turned around to nuzzle her nose in Duskfall's- her mother's- fur to wake her up. Her mother's eyes, which were identical to hers, flickered open and she meowed, "Good morning, Pebblekit." She pushed herself to her paws and shook her blue gray fur, which was also identical to Pebblekit's. Duskfall looked exhausted and depressed, which was understandable after the recent event.

They padded out of the nursery together to get a piece of prey. Much of the Clan was grieving, standing around something in the middle of the camp. Pebblekit braced herself and slowly walked up to the crowd of cats.

In the middle of the throng lay a tiny bundle of fur. Her eyes were closed, and her position was that of relaxation. She looked peaceful- as if she were really just sleeping. But Pebblekit knew that wasn't true. No matter what illusion the Clan tried to create, however they tried to make her feel better, she knew it was all a lie, a hoax. And as she watched Mushear, the elder, take away the bundle to be buried, most of the cats murmured soft apologies. But she didn't want apologies. She wanted what she couldn't have- her sister, Amberkit, who had died at the paws of a monster in the living nightmare that haunted Pebblekit's every waking and sleeping moment. Pebblekit raced to the edge of camp, as far away from it all as she could. She curled up in a patch of marsh grass and felt the boggy ground seep up into her silky blue-gray fur.

She squeezed her sapphire blue eyes shut and cried silent prayer to StarClan. _Amberkit! _She screeched in her mind. Over and over, she chanted in her mind. _Amberkit! Amberkit! Amberkit..._

FLIGHTCLAN, WOLFKIT'S POV

Wolfkit snapped open his amber eyes to the sound of an unfamiliar battle cry and sprang to his paws.

He lifted his muzzle to the air and parted his jaws ever so slightly to take in rank scent mingled with those of his loved ones. MoorClan was being attacked by rogues!

His mother, Gorseberry, had awoken, too, and her ginger and white fur was standing on end. She whipped around to face Wolfkit, "Stay in here, do NOT leave the den. It's safe in here." Without another word, she brushed out the den and Wolfkit heard her battle screech as she, Wolfkit guessed, leapt onto the back of one of the enemy.

Wolfkit lay down in corner, trying to cover his ears with his paws to block out the sounds of war. It was in vain, though, for the sounds of hisses and growls and shrieks of pain were making his dark gray pelt stand up. Harekit and Fuzzykit's mother Daisyfoot was outside battling, too, so they were curled up beside him. Wolfkit tried to take comfort from the warmth of their pelts on either side of him, but it was no use trying to pretend like there wasn't a vicious battle going on just outside of the nursery walls.

He wished Heatherpaw were here with him instead of risking her life in battle. Heatherpaw was Wolfkit's best friend, as well as, he had to admit, his first love. He didn't tell anyone this, for he thought they would scoff and tell him that it was impossible to love so strongly at this age.

But in this case he was smarter than them. Wolfkit was in love with Heatherpaw, and that was that. His stomach churned when he reminded himself that his beloved Heatherpaw was out there putting her life in mortal danger, just to save the elders and the kits- like him.

So when he heard a bloodcurdling screech of pure agony, he didn't think twice before covering the space between himself and the entrance in two strides and slipping out the entrance, paying no mind to the mews of protest from Harekit and Fuzzykit.

He whipped his head around, and what he saw was probably the most horrible thing he would ever see. His Clanmates, his loved ones, were being ripped and shredded, just as they ripped the pelts of the enemy. He saw some of his Clan limp away in retreat, though luckily a fair amount of rogues were leaving, too. But his stomach nearly hit the ground when he saw the source of the screech- Heatherpaw. He saw her drop to the sandy earth without a sound, at the mercy of the dark brown rogue standing above her.

Wolfkit heard his own voice whisper the name as if from afar, then he screeched it and pounded his paws on the ground in a furious sprint. The world was twisting and turning around him, but still he leapt and managed to land squarely between the massive brown cat's shoulder blades. He sank his tiny white fangs into the back of the warrior's neck, all the while trying to shred his shoulders with his claws. A deep, feral growl escaped the tom's lips and he shook Wolfkit away as if merely swatting a fly. He went flying, but not before catching one of his claws in the brown tom's skin, wrenching the claw. The dark gray kit howled in pain, but saw with satisfaction that there was a trickle of blood welling up where Wolfkit had scratched him.

The rogue dove back into a battle and Wolfkit scrambled over to the form of Heatherpaw lying on the ground, her shiny golden brown fur caked with dust. He heard himself whisper, "Heatherpaw?" She slowly opened her lovely yellow eyes and blinked warmly at him. "Wolfkit… hi." She didn't attempt to move from that spot, which worried him deeply. "C-can you move?" he meowed desperately.

She shook her head ever so slightly, "I don't need to move anymore." These words, whispered in a raspy breath, troubled Wolfkit. Had she hit her head? She moved her jaw in a ghost of her beautiful old smirk and mewed, "I'm not insane, if that's what you're thinking. I-I'm dying, that's all." _"That's all?" How can she say it like that, like it's nothing? _The world tipped and turned beneath him, but he forced himself to stop, for her life was slipping away by the second. He had to tell her…

"Heatherpaw…" he started and gulped, "I love y-you." Her eyes grew wide but she smiled so large it reached her eyes. Before she could reply, her time on earth ran out and he could practically see her spirit lift away as her tensed muscles fell limp and the pain in her eyes disappeared. Her yellow eyes glazed over and she stared sightlessly at the starry sky- where she would join their warrior ancestors in StarClan. A numbness swept over Wolfkit and he fell to the ground beside her, curling up and welcoming the feeling of the dry dirt against his fur.

_Heatherpaw is dead, Heatherpaw is dead, Heatherpaw is dead..._ He promised then to never fall in love again, in honor of Heatherpaw… sweet, sweet Heatherpaw…

STREAMCLAN, EMBERKIT'S POV

Emberkit pried open his blue eyes slowly, as if he thought the sound of his eyelids pulling apart might wake the sleeping cats nestled snugly around him.

He quietly pushed himself to his paws and picked his was over the dark tortoiseshell pelts of his mother and sister, Dappleleaf and Spottedkit, and the dark brown pelt of his brother, Timberkit. He let out a heavy breath with relief as he managed to slip out of the cramped nursery. He then quickened his pace until he was sprinting out of camp. Finally he reached the river that was the border between his Clan(StreamClan) and NightClan. StreamClan was the only Clan that hunted fish and had the ability to swim, and Emberkit took this as a reason that his Clan should be the saviors of the four Clans.

_I'm going to be the one who finds the reason behind the tragedies plaguing all the Clans_, he thought, _and my Clan will finally notice me_. Since he didn't actually know how to swim yet, he was a bit nervous as he placed his forepaws in the dark, frigid waters, but he didn't hesitate. He backed up and took a flying leap into the river, almost shocked out of his pelt when his skin made contact with the ice-cold creek. Though he paddled with all he had, his long, thick fur and short kit legs were holding him back. Emberkit was swept into the fierce current and squealed in terror. He was thrown around until his tiny limbs were so exhausted that it was useless to try to swim. But suddenly the current slowed and started to lull him into a peaceful state of almost slumber.

But then he heard his mother's voice in his head, "To fall asleep in the river is like falling asleep in snow- you'll never wake up." At this he tried to kick and paddle his way out of the peacefulness, but it was no use. He finally let go of reality and sank into a dream-like state.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the river. But he saw himself from afar, a broad-shouldered, well-muscled, full grown warrior. He was with three other cats, but their pelt colors were blurry. As he and the three others padded their way forth through a leaf-fall forest of bright orange and red-gold leaves, at least five rogues leapt from the shadows, attacking himself and the others.

Grown-up Emberkit easily batted a scrawny rogue away with one paw, which made Emberkit feel proud of how strong he was in this… vision.

But then the Emberkit-warrior's eyes grew wide in horror as a nimble she cat leapt at one of his companions and easily pinned her down. The rogue's claws were raised, ready to make the kill, when future Emberkit tackled her and rolled on the ground with her in a ferocious battle to the death. Just as warrior-Emberkit bit down in her throat and killed her, she ripped a gaping wound in his belly. The rogue fell limp in Emberkit's jaws and he rolled off of her, breathing in teetering gasps. His belly was sliced open, soaking his bright ginger belly fur with fresh, scarlet blood.

The she-cat that the rogue had attacked crouched beside him. "Bemglr," grown-Emberkit gasped. He was meowing the name of the she cat crouched beside him, but Emberkit could only tell this by the way he looked at her, for the name he murmured was fuzzy and inaudible.

"Yes, I'm here," the she cat mewed anxiously. "Bemglr, I-I love y-you, Bemglr…" and with that, the warrior-Emberkit fell limp in death. The she cat gasped, "I love you! Don't leave me…" the world started to fade and Emberkit felt numb in realization.

_I just saw a vision of my death!_

Suddenly the real world crashed down upon him and he was underwater, trying to draw in air but only finding water. His blue eyes were closing when he felt a mouth clamp on his scruff and he was pulled upward. He gasped in air when his head broke the surface, he had never felt more grateful to be on solid ground. He was laid gently on the muddy earth by the river and he gazed up at his rescuer.

It was none other than Sloestar herself, the leader of StreamClan. Water flowed off her long black pelt like water off a duck's back, and her blue eyes were narrowed sharply in anger, but held a trace of relief.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing, young one? Were you trying to swim?" Sloestar mewed in exasperation.

"I w-was trying… t-to find out the s-source of the tragedies," he mewed in a horse whisper. Sloestar's eyes softened, "That was a brave thing to do, kit, but foolish. Try to think before you act next time." Emberkit nodded and StreamClan's leader lifted him by the scruff and carried him back to camp. If he wasn't so exhausted and traumatized, he would have protested and said he could walk fine. But he was shocked. I know how I'm going to d-die… But something about the vision, more than just having a vision itself, confused the ginger kit. Those weren't cats I knew. I thought I could scent a trace of each Clan, too…

As they reached camp, Emberkit's mother, Dappleleaf, came rushing up to Sloestar from the shadows, "Thank you, leader! You've found my kit, oh thank you!" Once Dappleleaf had taken Emberkit in her jaws, Sloestar nodded and padded back to her den. Dappleleaf carried him right to the nursery, where he was bombarded with questions from Timberkit and Spottedkit,

"Did you almost die?" "Could you breathe underwater?" "Is it true that a monster lives down there and tries to eat you?"

Their mother laid Emberkit down and mewed sharply, "Be quiet please, you two. You should still be asleep." They pouted and curled up in a corner as Emberkit was licked clean and dry by Dappleleaf. Once she was finished, she started what Emberkit had braced himself for, "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! I know you just wanted to help, but I've told you so many times to step back and let the warriors do their jobs! But now you just gave them another worry, and they are still out searching for you! Now they'll be tired and unable to do their work…" Emberkit blocked out his mother's speech as it droned on and on for five more minutes he came back to attention, as he had trained himself to, when she asked the question,

"Do you understand?" "Yes, mother."

And, "Are you going to do anything stupid like that again?" "No, mother."

She looked at him for a moment. Then she sighed and licked him affectionately on the ear. "I'm just glad you're safe," she mewed and curled around him and his siblings. Emberkit curled up till his nose touched his belly fur, relishing in the feeling of water soaking up into his pelt. He easily fell asleep.

**You like it? Please tell me in the reviews. If you don't please give me any pointers you have so I can become a better writer. Please tell me if you have any critique or suggestions. XD (Oh, and if I didn't rate it right please tell me so I can fix it, this is my first time posting a story XD)**


	6. Chapter 2 Apprenticeship

Chapter Two

Apprenticeship

FORESTCLAN, WILDKIT'S POV

Wildkit padded up to Petalwhisker, who was finishing the grooming process with Sagekit and Autumnkit.

They were all six moons old now- the age when kits become apprentices! The black and white she cat pulled away and looked at the two sisters. "Perfect," she muttered, and turned to see Wildkit. "Wildkit, there you are! Your pelt is filthy, look at all that dust!"

Wildkit's surrogate mother began lapping her tongue across the silver tabby kit's pelt, removing every speck of dust and leaving her coat shiny and smooth. Wildkit held her tail still, which was twitching in excitement. She wasn't even bothered by the look of hatred that she received from Sagekit as she padded past the ginger kit. She almost had a heart attack when she heard Jadestar's yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan swarmed out of their dens to sit beneath the tall tree from which Highbranch extended. Jadestar leapt down and cried, "Three of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Sagekit, Autumnkit, and Wildkit please step forward." Wildkit strode forward with her surrogate sisters, trying to look confident with her chin lifted and her shoulders back.

The light brown tabby leader began the ceremony, "These three kits have reached the age of six moons, and I commend them to you as apprentices in their turn. Do you three promise to train hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," came the reply, Wildkit's voice ringing confidence.

"Then by the powers StarClan invested within me, I give you your apprentice names and mentors." She turned her head to look down at Sagekit first. "Sagekit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sagepaw. Your mentor will be Grayclaw." The pale gray warrior known as Grayclaw padded forth to touch noses with Sagepaw and sat down beside her.

"Autumnkit, from this day forth, until your receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Autumnpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefur." The muscular black warrior strode forward to touch noses with the dark ginger apprentice and sat down with her.

Finally, Jadestar turned her stunning dark green eyes to Wildkit. "Wildkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Lichenheart." The pale gray and white tom padded up to Wildpaw and welcomed her to apprenticeship with kind golden eyes and touched his nose to hers, which surprised her. No warrior was ever kind to Wildpaw!

"Sagepaw! Autumnpaw! Wildpaw! Sagepaw! Autumnpaw! Wildpaw!" The Clan cheered, even if Wildpaw's name wasn't cheered as enthusiastically as they cheered her surrogate sisters' names.

"Meeting adjourned!" Jadestar yowled and trotted over to her deputy, Runningheart.

"Wildpaw, are you ready to begin training?" Lichenheart asked her. "Yes! What are we doing?" She asked, not trying to hide her excitement. He chuckled lightly, "Well, I'll show you around our territory, and the borders we share with each Clan." "Ok," Wildpaw leapt to her paws and followed her new mentor out of the camp entrance. What she saw here was the most amazing thing in her existence.

The trees, still green-leaf green, framed a cloudless, pale sky. Sunlight dappled their pelts through the trees as they padded onward. Wildkit knew she lived in the greatest Clan ever to be.

Suddenly she froze mid-step. She heard a faint flapping noise, as if whispering to her. There was also a calling of birds.

"Do you smell something?" Lichenheart asked her. "No, I hear something. Up in that young willow tree." Both mentor and apprentice looked up and saw a flock of starlings in the weak little tree. "Great listening," Lichenheart praised, eyes wide in surprise. He hadn't heard the noise, Wildpaw thought with pride.

An idea popped into her head. "I know how we can catch as many of them as possible," she mewed. "Ok, how?" he meowed, not underestimating her. "Well, if one of us climbed that tree and scared the starlings in that direction," she began, gesturing at a slightly thicker tree a little bit away from the scrawny willow. Her mind was racing with her plan now. "Then one of us could have climbed that tree and be in wait to catch the starlings!" "That's not a bad idea…" he meowed, considering. "All right," he decided, "We'll try it. Since you haven't been taught to hunt yet, I'll catch them after you scare them into that tree."

He climbed the thicker tree and flicked his tail to signal that he was ready. Quick as a flash, Wildpaw unsheathed her claws and leapt into the tree, hissing and snarling so the birds would fly away. Most of them flew into Lichenheart's tree, and he caught more than half of them. They lifted the starlings and carried them to camp.

Once they reached camp, cats gasped when they saw how many birds were caught.

"My apprentice, Wildpaw, was the one who knew about them. I didn't hear a thing; she had to tell me they were there," Lichenheart told the warriors, then padded up to her.

"There's a Gathering tonight, and I want you to come." Wildpaw's heart raced. A Gathering was a time when all the Clans met under a full moon truce to tell stories and share news. "Ok, I'll come!" She mewed. Her surrogate sisters shot her envious looks. Finally she might be a part of the Clan.

NIGHTCLAN, PEBBLEKIT'S POV

"Is it time yet?" Pebblekit fidgeted and mewed quickly.

"No, almost. Hold still, you've got moss still in your pelt," her mother replied. Pebblekit still couldn't believe it she was finally six moons old! "Ok, finished. Stay still so you don't get mud in your pretty fur," Duskfall fretted. "It's fine, mother, I won't. Why would I want to be grimy on my special day?" Her mother smiled at this.

Before she could reply, Sharpstar let out a familiar yowl in his deep tone,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highboulder for a Clan meeting. Pebblekit, please step forward."

The Clan seemed to appear from the shadows themselves, quick and stealthy as night. The leader jumped down from the only boulder in NightClan's boggy territory and began the apprentice ceremony,

"Our kit has reached the age of six moons, and I commend her to you as an apprentice in her turn. Do you promise to train hard under the ways of the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Came Pebblekit's excited reply. "Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your apprentice name and mentor."

Sharpstar now looked at her directly, his usually-intimidating blue eyes warm. "Pebblekit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor will be Creekfur." The mottled brown and gray she cat named Creekfur padded up to Pebblepaw and blinked warmly, touching her nose to the nose of the gray apprentice before sitting down beside her.

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!"

The Clan cheered, and her chest swelled with pride. She saw her mother and her father, Talonstorm, looking at her with so much love and faith.

Only one bad thought lingered in Pebblepaw's mind- Amberkit should be here with me, sharing my den, training and becoming a warrior with me…

"Pebblepaw, are you ready for your first lesson?" Creekfur's mew broke into her thoughts, pushing all sad thoughts away as she bounded after her mentor and out the tunnel that led to the marshy territory. "Wow…" she whispered, "There's so much." Creekfur chuckled. It was true- NightClan's territory was vast. There was plenty of mud, dirt, and patches of grass for moles, mice, and voles to hide in, waiting to be caught.

"For your first lesson, I'm going to teach you how to distinguish the scents of all the Clans, prey, and predators." Pebblepaw did a little leap of joy- she was going to be the most advanced of all the apprentices!

She suddenly smelled something that made her freeze and take in a deeper breath. It smelled like crow food and blood… the word for this creature popped into her head. _Fox!_ "What did you say? Fox?" Creekfur's tone was urgent. Pebblepaw hadn't realized that she said that out loud, but nodded anyway. She sniffed the air again through parted jaws and found the trail, speeding after it.

"Pebblepaw, wait!" She heard her mentor meow but ignored her pleas to explain. The blue-gray apprentice came to a screeching halt when she reached the end of the trail, and she saw it.

The fox's red brown fur coated rippling muscles and long legs that made it tower over her. Its bushy tail swished across the ground, scattering the scarce leaves, and its amber eyes were starving to rip, shred, devour…

Pebblepaw was frozen in terror as it slinked towards her. She hadn't learned how to fight yet- she didn't have a clue how to take on a fox! But then Creekfur burst out into the clearing and stood in front of her apprentice, growling and hissing and snarling curses at the red dog. The fox decided it did not want to take on two cats and fled across the border into no cat's land.

"That was excellent, Pebblepaw! How did you smell that from so far away? When I followed you, there wasn't so much as a trace of fox-scent." Pebblepaw shrugged her shoulders modestly but was puffing up with pride on the inside. They padded back to camp and Creekfur told the warriors, "And she bravely took off on an invisible fox trail, at least it was invisible to me. When I got there the fox was ready to attack, but it ran away when it saw there was more than one."

Once she was done she caught Pebblepaw's blue eye and padded up to her, "That was some great scenting you did. If you'd like to come to the Gathering tonight, I've already approved it with Sharpstar." Pebblepaw's excitement poured over and she bounced into the air for joy, "Yes, of course I'll come!" Creekfur chuckled, "All right, eat and rest first. We leave at sun-down."

FLIGHTCLAN, WOLFKIT'S POV

Wolfkit padded out of the nursery for the last time as a kit.

Finally he would start training as an apprentice. Ever since that fateful battle, he was quiet and reserved, barely ever speaking unless it was important. He strode calmly up to his mother, Gorseberry, who instantly fretted over his dark gray fur, trying to smooth it.

"Oh, look at how messy your fur is! What did you do, roll around in a thistle patch?" "Mom, my fur is fine…" he muttered, but it was no use trying to argue. "Ok, ok, I'm done. You look great."

He muttered an inaudible "thanks" and tried to look as if he had not been embarrassed by this. His younger, used-to-be denmates, Fuzzykit and Harekit, padded up to him.

"Why do you get to be an apprentice before us?" Fuzzykit whined. "Yeah, I'm almost as big as you!" Their father, Sheepear, meowed to them, "Because now Wolfkit is six moons old, and you two are two moons younger. Back to the nursery you go, your mother wanted you." Grumbling, Harekit and Fuzzykit let their father herd them back inside the warm, milky-smelling den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highdune for a clan meeting,"

The leader, Hawkstar, yowled clearly, the sun making his brown fur shine. The Clan materialized from the hills and gathered at the base of the tallest dune in the territory, from which Hawkstar leapt down.

"One of our kits is ready to become an apprentice. Wolfkit, please step forward."

The dark gray kit stepped forward calmly, a quick intelligence flashing in his amber eyes. Hawkstar began the ceremony.

"This kit has reached the age of six moons, and I commend him to you as an apprentice in his turn. Wolfkit, do you promise to train hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," came Wolfkit's steady reply. "Then by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your apprentice name and mentor." He now looked directly at Wolfkit with his piercing yellow eyes, "Wolfkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Fleckheart." A pang throbbed through the new apprentice's heart as the ginger tom padded forth and blinked warmly at him with welcoming green eyes before sitting down beside his new apprentice. He was Heatherpaw's mentor!

He pushed the thought away and relished in the cheering of his name. "Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!"

"Meeting dismissed!" Hawkstar yowled once the cheers died out.

"Welcome to apprenticeship, Wolfpaw," Fleckheart greeted his new apprentice, "Let's begin your training." Wolfpaw nodded and followed his mentor out the sedge barrier and into the moors. There was so much out here to comprehend! The pale green hills seemed to run on forever, and he could smell fresh sheep scent.

"Your first lesson will be on hunting," Fleckheart meowed. "Our hunter's crouch is simply to flatten yourself as well as possible against the ground and do not move a muscle, for this will make the prey not focus on you, which will give you the advantage." The ginger warrior demonstrated this, then motioned with a flick of his ear for Wolfpaw to try it.

So the dark gray apprentice, deep in concentration, flattened himself to the earth and stilled his tail, stopping all motions and just barely breathing so he could notice everything. "Good, you got it all right on your first try," Fleckheart praised. "Now, let's see if you can catch something. Once a rabbit or bird is in range, use our Clan's advantage of speed to strike out and kill it." Wolfpaw nodded and scanned the area around him.

Soon he saw a plump rabbit hopping cautiously over the short grass. The second it was within striking range, Wolfpaw took a flying leap and landed on it, killing it with a clean bite to the spine. "Excellent! You caught it on your first try!" Fleckheart purred. "All right, let's catch some more." Wolfpaw flattened himself again and searched the area.

Suddenly he saw a huge dark gray shape moving quickly towards them. He blinked his wide amber eyes and it was closer. And though he had never seen one before, he knew instantly what it was. "Badger," the dark gray apprentice whispered. "What are you talking about, Wolfpaw? There's no…" Fleckheart stopped mid sentence when he finally saw it. How did he not see it before? It was right there!

"Run, Wolfpaw! We have to get back to camp and tell Hawkstar!" The badger was now approaching the rabbit he had caught. "But what about the prey?" Wolfpaw meowed.

"Forget about the rabbit! There'll be others, just come on!" But Wolfpaw was already streaking towards the rabbit. It wasn't right that the stupid badger would get his catch that could feed the kits or elders! Quickly remembering what he did as a kit in battle, he pushed off the ground with his incredibly muscular hind legs and landed squarely between the beast's massive shoulder blades. He bit into the back of the badger's neck, hard. The gray and white monster roared in agony and tried to buck him off, but this time Wolfpaw was bigger and his longer claws kept a firm grip in its fur. The apprentice hissed in satisfaction when he saw blood well up and pour over under his claws, and he leapt off just before the badger charged off.

Fleckheart trotted up to his apprentice, meowing, "That was amazing, you haven't even learned to fight yet!" Wolfkit puffed his chest out and shrugged, "It's rightfully our prey, and it goes to the kits and elders." The ginger warrior smiled and Wolfkit dragged his rabbit back to camp, where Fleckheart bragged.

"I have no clue how he saw the beast, it was at least a half a mile away! But it went charging away after he battled it- like a true warrior, I should mention." They congratulated Wolfpaw and his mentor mewed, "I think its anonymous that you get to come to the Gathering tonight. Are you up for it?" Wolfkit simply nodded modestly and picked up a robin to eat. Things were starting to look up.

STREAMCLAN, EMBERKIT'S POV

Emberkit wiggled in excitement under his mother's tongue. It was finally time for him to become an apprentice!

Fighting battles, hunting for the Clan… His mother, Dappleleaf, pressed a paw on his twitching tail in attempt to hold him still. "Ok, I'm done. Wait, the fur behind you're ear's sticking up." Emberkit shrugged away from his mother's tongue. "Oh, you're right, dear, you look handsome," Dappleleaf mewed.

Emberkit squeaked to his siblings, "Can you believe it? We're going to sleep in the apprentice den together, and train and fight…" Spottedkit nodded vigorously and Timberkit boasted, "I'll be the best warrior of the Clans!" "Not if I am first!" Emberkit shot back. Before the brothers could break out into a hardcore play fight, they were interrupted by a clear yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sloestar had jumped up onto the ledge where her den was and yowled the familiar words, which made Emberkit's heart beat faster.

"Three of our kits are ready to become apprentices. Spottedkit, Timberkit, and Emberkit, please step forward." Emberkit strode forward with his siblings by his side. "These kits have reached the age of six moons, and I commend them to you as apprentices in their turn. Do you three promise to train hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," Emberkit practically shouted. "Then by the powers StarClan invested within me, I give you your apprentice names and mentors."

The black-pelted she cat turned to look down at Spottedkit first. "Spottedkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Coppershine." The dark red-brown warrior touched her nose to the small apprentice and sat down with her.

"Timberkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Timberpaw. Your mentor will be Beetletail." The large tom touched noses with Timberpaw and sat down beside him.

Then Sloestar turned to Emberkit, a sort of respect in her blue eyes, probably for trying to stop the tragedies. "Emberkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Eelwhisker." The sleek black she cat named Eelwhisker stepped up to Emberpaw, the same spark in the warrior's eyes as in Emberpaw's. Emberpaw reached up to touch her nose with his and they sat down.

"Spottedpaw! Timberpaw! Emberpaw! Spottedpaw! Timberpaw! Emberpaw!"

As soon as Sloetstar ended the meeting, Eelwhisker mewed, "Welcome to training, Emberpaw. Let's start your lesson by the river." Emberpaw practically bounced with glee as he followed his mentor towards the camp entrance, but they halted when they heard the deputy, Mintpelt's, cry.

"Wait! I'm sorry to intrude on your lesson plans, Eelwhisker, but with the meager amount of prey, we have to double hunting patrols. So take Lilynose and Otterpaw with you." His black-pelted mentor looked a bit annoyed at this news, but nodded and flicked her tail for the patrol to follow.

Emberpaw trotted alongside his new mentor, gazing at the scattered pine trees and listening to the roaring of the river ahead.

"Hi, Emberpaw," Otterpaw caught up with him, looking at him kindly with her blue eyes. "Hi," the ginger apprentice greeted, "What's it like, being an apprentice?" Otterpaw held a gleam of mischief in her eye as she mewed, "You'll find out soon, won't you?" "Here we are, Emberpaw," Eelwhisker broke into their little chat as they came to a dark, wide stream that misted up into the patrol's faces.

"This is the river. We do most of our hunting here, and this also marks the border with NightClan." Emberpaw nodded and stretched his neck so he was looking into the churning mass of rolling waves. How can we fish here when it's too dark to see them?

Just then he saw a flicker of silver beneath the water and a sleek black paw dipped in and swiped the fish up, just like that. His mentor killed it with a bite to the spine.

"Well done," Lilynose called from a little ways down, the ginger and white she cat sitting beside her own apprentice. Eelwhisker nodded and turned to Emberpaw. "That's how its done. Just sit at the edge so your shadow doesn't fall across the river, and wait."

Emberpaw did this and stared at the water. Just when he saw the silver flicker under his eye, he froze, literally. He felt as if he were jerking in a shell, but it was no good. He couldn't move a muscle. The fish flicked it's tail and a the world around him seemed to disappear. _Another vision? _He could see Otterpaw sitting in the exact same spot she was sitting now. Otterpaw lunged with her paw for a fish, but missed and fell into the deep river, where she would drift down to the falls…

The vision dissolved, along with the fish, and before Emberpaw had time to think what that was, he leapt at Otterpaw just as she swung her paw. She squealed and fell halfway into the river, but Emberpaw was their, and he grabbed her scruff in his teeth and hoisted her up on shore with all the strength he could muster.

The apprentice was shivering, with water streaming off her brown coat, but she wasn't hurt. Lilynose's eyes were wide, "What in the name of StarClan…" "Emberpaw!" Eelwhisker bounded up to them, "How did you…" she shook her head and mewed, "It doesn't matter. You saved Otterpaw, that's all that matters." They added another fish to their pile and ran back to camp.

"My apprentice saved the life of Otterpaw! I don't know how, but somehow, he knew that she would fall in and saved her before she could be pulled away," his sleek black mentor boasted to the warriors and deputy.

Mintpelt meowed something Emberpaw couldn't make out, but Eelwhisker nodded and trotted up to him, "Mintpelt says it's all right if you come to the Gathering tonight. You're up for it, I'm sure?" Emberpaw bounded in circles around his mentor. "I'll take that as a yes. Eat and get some rest first. It's a long way to Pineplace."

**And that's Chapter 2! Be patient, the four will meet in about... chapter 4 I believe. Review and critique!**


	7. Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams

Chapter Three: Sweet Dreams

FORESTCLAN, WILDPAW'S POV

After gobbling down a quick vole, Wildpaw hurried to the apprentice's den for some rest so she wouldn't be exhausted at the Gathering later. Flintpaw tried to talk to her, but she flatly told him she had to sleep.

If it was one thing Wildpaw was known for, it was her spice and attitude. She still held a grudge on Flintpaw for saying nothing in her defense when she had been insulted as a kit. In fact, this was the first time he had even said a word to her since. He probably just wanted to be friends with the hero apprentice who found the starlings.

The silver tabby she cat curled into her fresh, moss nest and pressed her eyelids together, willing herself through her excitement to fall asleep. Finally, she did, though not in the sleep she expected.

When she opened her eyes, she was amid the lush woodland of ForestClan territory. The cool night air tickled her whiskers and whispered through he silver pelt.

Wildpaw tipped her chin up to look at the stars. To her awe, they were slowly moving, dancing toward each other. They came to form a single cat, who leapt from the velvet midnight sky with ease. Her ginger and black tortoiseshell fur shone silver in the light of the almost-full moon, and her round blue green eyes captured the starlight.

She touched her nose gently to Wildpaw's in greetings. "Welcome to StarClan, Wildpaw." _It's real, StarClan is real…_ The silver tabby apprentice had to admit that she was slightly skeptical when she heard of StarClan, but now she knew it was true.

"A- am I allowed here?" "Of course you are, my dear." The she-cat purred. "You may call me Foreststar, or simply Forest." Wildpaw widened her golden eyes in shock. One of the first nursery tales she had heard was of the four heroic cats who each created their own Clan. "Why am I here?" Wildpaw meowed, gaining back her confidence as she knew she was accepted. She held her head high and met the StarClan she cat's unearthly glowing eyes, which sparkled admirably.

"I see you have confidence and bravery. You will need to put this to good use on the road that lies ahead." "What are you speaking of?" Wildpaw asked, tilting her head to the side. Forest sat back on her haunches and wrapped her tortoiseshell striped tail around her paws. "All is not well for the Clans. These tragedies are signs- sent by higher powers."

_What could possibly be greater than StarClan?_ "What do they mean?" The silver tabby apprentice inquired. "There is a storm on the horizon, my child. It cannot be stopped. You are part of the hope that the Clans will live on. Cats like you who have been plagued by tragedies are more fit than any other to do this."

Wildpaw was baffled. "Surely there must be a leader or warrior more fit than I! I'm not even Clanborn!" Forest regarded her gently. "We've spoken to all of the leaders and medicine cats in turn, in high hopes that they would be willing to move their Clans somewhere else. But they have lived so long in old traditions that they cling to this place as stubbornly and strongly as the roots in the trees. But the younger generation-" She leaned in- "They have the hope, bravery, and spirit to carry all the Clans on their shoulders. You and three other young, brave cats must travel far from the storm to start Clans of your own."

The silver tabby was shocked. Surely they would choose a Clanborn cat to do this job!

Forest touched her nose softly to Wildpaw's head. "You have a strong, fiery spirit that will guide you on this quest. You are just as Clanborn as any cat, if not more." She pulled back, and the world started melting away. "There will be one cat from each Clan, apprentices like you, at the Gathering tonight. Speak to them. Make plans to journey far." Wildpaw felt her dream slowly fading into memories. "Wait! Which cats are they?" "You will know," the whispered voice of Forest replied as the vision shattered.

NIGHTCLAN, PEBBLEPAW'S POV

Pebblepaw stretched her long legs and shambled towards the apprentice den.

_Ugh, that's the last time I eat a sparrow that big!_ She thought and crashed into her nest. She was the only apprentice in there, and she was thankful to have some alone time to rest before the Gathering.

_The Gathering!_ The mere thought of the word sent excited shivers down her spine and had her heart beating wildly in her chest. And to think it was only her first day being an apprentice! She rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as they would go, and after emptying her mind she fell into a deep slumber.

She sighed contentedly until she felt the squelch of mud between her paw pads. "Wha-" she started and opened her pale blue eyes only to see the swamps of NightClan territory.

The very few evergreen trees that made their homes their stretched up impossibly high to the soft, dark blue sky, which was covered thickly with the stars of StarClan. She could barely make out the shapes of cats formed by the stars, and one of the forms twitched and came to life before her very eyes. The tom had deep, rich brown fur with darker flecks and eyes the color of pine trees.

He approached her on paws as silent as an owl's wings and regarded her with a nod. "Greetings, and welcome to StarClan." He meowed in a deep, quiet voice. Pebblepaw's eyes widened. "Am I dead?" She whispered. "No, of course not, kit." The tom chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not a kit!" Pebblepaw mewed, her blue eyes flashing with defiance.

The tom slowly blinked his iridescent green eyes thoughtfully. "I believe I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Nightstar, though I usually go by Night." Pebblepaw's jaw dropped in shock and she quickly snapped it shut before bowing respectfully. This was the very cat who created NightClan! "Rise, youngling. You are more than worthy to stand in front of me."

Pebblepaw raised her head with a questioning glance. "Why is that?"

The brown tom looked off into the distance and began in little more than a hushed whisper. "You know of the tragedies, do you not?" He chuckled humorlessly, "Why of course you do! Your sister's life was recently taken, wasn't it?" Pebblepaw felt a pang of misery but cleared that from her eyes and gave a firm nod. "Well, these happenings aren't just a bunch of coincidences. They are… signs, if you will. They were sent by something higher than StarClan itself."

Pebblepaw looked to the sky in awe. _Something greater than StarClan is up there!_

"These signs are warnings of an even greater tragedy to come- and it's just over the horizon." The blue gray apprentice's eyes were wide and her ears were perked in attention. "You were born for a reason, Pebblepaw. You are one of the only hopes that the four Clans will live on." "What?" The NightClan apprentice nearly shrieked. "No, that's impossible. Surely a warrior or a leader would do a better job than a puny apprentice!"

Night narrowed his green eyes and spoke in a strained voice. "We have spoken to each of the leaders and medicine cats. Of course, they didn't listen. They're to stuck in their old ways to hear us out and move to someplace safer." The NightClan leader sighed heavily and bowed his head in utter defeat. "The Clans aren't great and heroic, like they were in the days of old." Pebblepaw was shocked to see a cat with so much power so vulnerable and helpless like this.

"I will help, Night." The small she cat said as bravely as she could.

The tom looked at her, a new kindled hope in his deep green eyes. "I always new that you would, young apprentice. There's a reason you scented that fox before a senior warrior."

He cleared his throat. "There is a cat from each Clan like you- they are all apprentices, and they are all receiving a dream like this. They will all be at the Gathering tonight, each on there first day of apprenticeship. Seek them out, and speak to them about this. You must travel far and start a new generation of Clans." He stood up and the dream slowly started to fade. "You have a bright spirit, youngling. You are the blaze at the end of the dark tunnel, part of the hope that the Clans will live on." Before Pebblepaw could ask the million questions she had on her mind, the dream ended abruptly like the life of a mouse underneath a warrior's claws.

FLIGHTCLAN, WOLFPAW'S POV

Wolfpaw sighed deeply as he rested on the cool ground, trying unsuccessfully to cool off in the blistering green-leaf heat.

There was never a tree in sight on this bare moor, but Wolfpaw wouldn't trade his territory and his Clan for anything in the world. It was all he had left to remember Heatherpaw, who so loved the heat and running through the meadow. He figured that this was the only thing grounding him to complete sanity.

Pushing himself to his paws, he padded with aching paws into the burrow that created the apprentice den. He curled up on the dry, cool earth and decided to try to get some sleep before he had to travel a long ways to the Gathering tonight. Yes, he was proud that he fought the badger, but the only thing that would have made him happy is if Heatherpaw had been their to congratulate him. Sighing, the last thought the dark gray apprentice had was a prayer to StarClan to spare him from the recurring nightmares.

When he opened his bright yellow eyes, his heart fell when he realized he was on the same plain within FlightClan territory where the nightmare of the battle took place. But this time the sandy ground bore no blood, and his heart bore not a trace of fear. He gazed at the twinkling stars in wonder. The shapes they formed resembled cats running over a meadow.

One of the shapes suddenly streaked across the sky and circled in a wide running arc, spiraling down towards the apprentice. _This must be StarClan_, he thought as the cat slowed and touched down onto the ground gracefully. Her long, sweeping tabby fur was the light golden brown of wheat and her eyes twinkled the brightest shade of yellow.

"Welcome, Wolfpaw!" She greeted in a light, cheerful mew. "Am I in StarClan? Have I died?" He asked, baffled. The she cat laughed and circled around him. "No, silly one!" She sat in front of him and curled her bushy tail over her paws.

"My name is Flightstar, but you can call me Flight." Wolfpaw blinked silently and thoughtfully, then bowed his head in respect for the very first leader of his beloved Clan. "Rise, my dear warrior. Do not feel any duty to me."

She lifted his chin with the tip of her tabby striped tail to meet her eyes. "You're very quiet, aren't you? And troubled beyond your young years… but you are more fit for your journey than any other cat in FlightClan." Wolfpaw backed away from her tail and spoke quietly and seriously. "Does StarClan have a message for me?"

Flight blinked her bright eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. "You know more about the pain of the tragedies than most, don't you? A friend of yours was killed recently, I believe."

Wolfpaw's eyes blazed. "She was not just a friend, I loved her!" He hissed.

The FlightClan leader touched her nose gently to his. "I understand this, and I don't doubt it." She continued, "But these tragedies are happening for a reason. A great horror will plague the Clans, my apprentice, and nothing can stop it. The recent tragedies pale in comparison- they are just signs, sent by a great power above even StarClan."

Wolfpaw took in every detail with care. When he had absorbed it, he asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Flight smiled sadly at him. "Because you are part of the hope- the light in the darkness, to carry on the Clans." Wolfpaw's yellow eyes were wide. He was not skeptical at all- why would StarClan lie? But he was confused.

"Why would you choose a cat who has been an apprentice for but a day? Why not a leader, or a deputy, or a medicine cat, at that?" The light brown tabby sighed, her eyes gleaming with sadness. "We have spoken to the leaders and medicine cats from each Clan long ago. But they refused to move to a place safer than this. They are stuck in old traditions."

Her yellow gaze bore deeply into his. "There is an apprentice from each Clan who has lived through some sort of challenge or tragedy. This is their first day of apprenticeship as well, and tonight they will all be at the Gathering. Seek them out. You will need to make a journey unlike any other- and leave the Clans behind." With that, the dream started to fade away on a passing breeze. Right before it ended, he heard the faint whisper of Flight in his ears, "You are cunning and intelligent. There is a reason you saw that badger first. Use your skills well on your travels, and save the Clans!"

STREAMCLAN, EMBERPAW'S POV

Emberpaw held his head high as he strolled across the camp.

Several warriors, even the leader, had murmured about his courage and strength and how he had stopped another tragedy by saving Otterpaw from drowning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Emberpaw!" The dark red-brown apprentice mewed and burrowed her face in his chest fur. Emberpaw touched his nose to the top of her head. He had to admit, he had a crush on the apprentice, but who wouldn't? She was pretty, smart, and a good hunter!

But Emberpaw froze suddenly, thinking back to his vision as a kit. He had been in love with some cat, he remembered. And the cat wasn't from StreamClan…

The bright ginger apprentice looked down at Otterpaw sadly. He wouldn't get to be with her! Plus, the vision didn't even take place in StreamClan territory. Emberpaw pulled away abruptly from the pretty she cat. _This doesn't feel right, my vision… wait, I'm not a medicine cat, why do I have visions in the first place?_ He fled to the apprentice den without a word.

Thankfully, Otterpaw understood that he wanted to be left alone and he curled up into the tightest ball he could muster. Squeezing his golden eyes shut, Emberpaw begged for a sleep that wasn't riddled with abstract visions. As soon as he blinked his eyes open again, he realized he was dreaming.

He was standing on the clearing near the river that separates StreamClan and NightClan. The river gurgled quietly as it flowed past, reflecting the rich velvet sky and stars, and the grass under paw was soft and slightly damp. All was peaceful. _Yes! No vision!_

"Had enough rejoicing?" A voice behind him said dryly and broke into his happiness.

Emberpaw whipped around and saw a starry cat leap from the sky and pad towards him. The bright ginger tom could tell by the way his pale silver tabby pelt glimmered with light and the way his icy blue eyes captured the stars that this was a StarClan cat. The tom sat on his haunches across from the apprentice and flicked his tail.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Emberpaw challenged. The tom chuckled. "Ah, we've got a fighter. Anyways-" the tabby held up a paw and inspected his claws. "-You may know me as Streamstar, but I prefer Stream." _Oh._ "You created StreamClan." The ginger tom mewed in awe.

"Oh, I didn't know that! Thanks for informing me!" Stream meowed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You may also know that I was a medicine cat as well as a leader." Something about the way this tom seemed to be bragging irked Emberpaw.

"Well, don't just sit there and boast, give me some sort of message or whatever you need to do."

The StreamClan leader sighed dramatically and flicked a tuft of moss from in between his paw pads. "Listen, kit. This is serious business. You know the tragedies, right? Yeah, of course you do. Anyways, those are just tiny fleas, annoyances, really, warning the Clans of something terrible that is to come."

Emberpaw narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, if I knew I would've told you!" Stream scoffed. "The warnings are being sent by something even more mighty than StarClan."

_How is that even possible?_ Emberpaw glanced up, wanting to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. "Well, why do I need to know this?" Emberpaw asked. "Why don't you tell the leader or medicine cat? They would actually know what to do!"

Stream flicked his bushy tabby tail against the ground. "We already tried! But did they listen? _No_. They're sticks in the mud; they refuse to leave!"

The silver tabby leaned in. "That's where you come in. Your generation is more ready for change." His icy blue eyes locked on the apprentice. "At the Gathering tonight there will be an apprentice from each Clan. Find 'em. You four will need to travel farther than ever imagined. There's a reason you are the one who has those visions."

Emberpaw leapt to his paws. "What are those visions about? Why me?" Stream curled his lip in a snarl. "Why are you complaining? You have a gift! Use it to the full extent!" Emberpaw took a step back, shocked. "Are you telling me I need to be a medicine cat? I can't! I was born a warrior!" He nearly roared. The StreamClan leader's blue eyes gleamed. "Who said you can't be both?" And with that, the dream was gone in a flash.

**There's Chapter three! (NOTE: I DIDN'T STEAL THIS FROM THE NEW PROPHECY SERIES, BUT IT WAS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY IT.) Review and critique!**


	8. Chapter 4 Gathering

**Now I'm going to stop the split point of views and do one POV per chapter. This is Wildpaw's POV, then I'll probably do Pebblepaw, then Wolfpaw, then Emberpaw, in that order. Or maybe not in that order. You never know XD All right, I'll shut up now.**

FORESTCLAN, WILDPAW'S POV

Wildpaw awoke, startled from her dream with Forest in StarClan.

_That was real!_ She thought in awe. _StarClan visited me!_ _The most important cat ever in ForestClan!_ She pushed herself to her paws and sat on her haunches to give herself a quick grooming. Wildpaw smoothed her fluffy chest fur with her tongue and thought about the actual business of the vision, on a more serious note. A storm… four apprentices… new Clans…

She shivered, fluffing out her silver tabby pelt. _This is madness._ She thought, all to aware that she was going to have to leave her Clan. _But everyone already doubts my loyalty to my Clan. Maybe this could be my chance to prove I am the most loyal cat of all! Journeying far to keep the Clans going…_ Flicking her tail, she decided she would find out more tonight at the Gathering when she spoke to the other apprentices.

The silver she cat padded out of the den and realized the cats that were going to the Gathering tonight were already crowding together in the clearing. "Wildpaw, there you are!" Wildpaw's surrogate mother came rushing towards her.

"Hi, Petalwhisker! Are you coming to the Gathering tonight?" "I'm afraid I'm not, this time," the black and white she cat sighed. "So stick next to Lichenheart, or the other apprentices. Do what your mentor says." Wildpaw sighed. "I'm not a kit, I know these things."

Petalwhisker's amber eyes were staring behind her surrogate daughter. "It looks like it's time for you to go! Good luck, sweetie," The black and white warrior mewed and rasped her tongue over Wildpaw's ear. The tabby apprentice raced off to join her Clanmates, who were already heading out the camp entrance. They kept a quick running pace, and Wildpaw had to strain to keep up, even on her long legs.

As they neared the dip in the earth and the flattened mound on ground that the leaders stood on, Lichenheart slowed to match Wildpaw's pace. "We're getting closer. Mingle among the other Clans, but don't give anything away." The pale gray and white tom meowed, and his apprentice nodded.

The cats in front of her came to an abrupt halt, and Wildpaw crashed into the warrior ahead of her. "Watch it!" It was Rockfoot, and he was glaring at her through dark amber eyes. "Sorry," the tabby she cat muttered ruefully. The large dark ginger warrior grumbled and turned around. Wildpaw started to get impatient as the Clan waited for the leader's signal to rush into the Gathering place, which came a second later.

With a flick of Jadestar's light brown tabby tail, ForestClan sprinted down the dip with ease and settled in among the others.

Wildpaw gazed around with awe as she padded through throngs of cats. She certainly didn't want to meet some of these cats in battle! But the tabby she cat remembered sorrowfully that she probably wouldn't get the chance. She had a prophecy to fulfill. She quickly straightened her attitude, realizing that it was for the good of the Clans, even if she had to start new Clans.

Deciding to start searching for the other apprentices, she padded over to a group of apprentices and sat down. "Hi." She meowed politely. "Hey," one of them greeted, a she cat. "I haven't seen you before." "This is my first Gathering," Wildpaw admitted.

"Cool! Then I'll introduce you. I'm Eaglepaw from FlightClan; I'm a medicine cat apprentice. This is my brother Slatepaw-" She mewed, flicking her tail to a mottled gray tom who dipped his head in greeting. "This is Puddlepaw of NightClan-" she gestured to a murky brown she cat who smiled at her. "And this is Nettlepaw of StreamClan." Eaglepaw mewed and nodded to a gray and black tabby tom who murmured a hi. "And what's your name?" The golden medicine cat apprentice inquired.

"I'm Wildpaw from ForestClan." The silver tabby she cat mewed. Wildpaw started to have doubts. These cats seemed nice enough, but were three of them the ones?

_You will know_. Forest's voice echoed in her ears and she knew that these cats were not it. What if something happened and they're not here? A loud, clear yowl broke into her sinking thoughts and she realized the Gathering had officially begun. The tabby she cat turned around and curled her tail over her paws to protect them from the chill of leaf-fall.

The four Clan leaders stood atop the flat expanse of earth in preparation to begin. A light sandy gray tom with black Siamese points stepped forward first. Wildpaw thought vaguely that he fit the description of Sharpstar, the NightClan leader. "Unfortunately, NightClan has lost a kit, Amberkit."

He cheered the lost kit's name along with the rest. "But our prey is running well this leaf-fall, and we have a new apprentice. Welcome the sister of Amberkit, Pebblepaw, to NightClan." The Clans cheered and Wildpaw made out a small blue gray she cat smiling from ear to ear as they yowled.

_That must be one of the cats from the prophecy!_

Wildpaw remembered from her dream that the other cats were new apprentices like her. Pebblepaw lifted her head and met Wildpaw's eyes. An understanding passed between them and they nodded slightly. The blue gray apprentice exchanged looks from two more apprentices Wildpaw couldn't see and turned her gaze back up to the leaders.

A brown-flecked tom stepped forward, and the silver she cat believed he was Hawkstar of FlightClan. "We, too, have lost a young cat before their time. Heatherpaw joined StarClan during an attack by rogues."

The Clans cheered her name, and Wildpaw could hear one cat she didn't recognize above all. "But we have also gained an apprentice. Welcome Wolfpaw to FlightClan." The cats cheered, and Wildpaw saw a dark gray tom not far from her duck his head in embarrassment. _There's the second cat._ He raised his head and when he met Wildpaw's eyes and she could see masked pain and quick intelligence in their amber depths.

The tabby she cat had to turn away from the heartbreak she witnessed there and looked up at the leaders. "It's always tragic to lose a young cat," the StreamClan leader Sloestar mewed, her black pelt silver in the full moon's light.

"We have three new apprentices. Welcome Emberpaw, Timberpaw, and Spottedpaw to StreamClan." The cats cheered and Wildpaw's heart fell. _Which one is it?_ She examined the three StreamClan apprentices.

One was a small, spotted dark-tortoiseshell she cat, looking at her paws shyly.

The second was a larger dark brown tabby tom, his eyes shining proudly.

The third was a bright ginger tom, the largest of the three, his head held high and a confident, maybe arrogant look in his green eyes. That was the last cat Wildpaw wanted to fulfill the prophecy with, but she had to admit that she knew without a doubt that he was the final chosen cat. He met the eyes of the other prophesized cats, and when Wildpaw met his gaze he now had a serious, determined look in his eyes.

_Maybe he's not all bad._

Finally, it was Jadestar's turn and the light brown tabby leader stepped forward to the front of the platform. "We also have been blessed with three new apprentices. Welcome Sagepaw, Autumnpaw, and Wildpaw to ForestClan."

Wildpaw realized her name was not being cheered by some cats. Of course Jadestar would've mentioned when they took her in as a kit! But Wildpaw held her head high, daring any cat to challenge her right to be in the Clan. She _knew _that no cat would dare challenge her at a Gathering, and they didn't. She looked at each of the other apprentices in turn and walked into a secluded patch of forest as the meeting was adjourned and the Clans were allowed time to mingle.

She felt the other three follow her. The silver tabby apprentice sat down and waited for the others. First Emberpaw shouldered his way through the undergrowth and sat down near her.

_Wow._ He didn't look this large from afar. Then came Pebblepaw, who sat down across from Wildpaw and finally Wolfpaw slipped through the brambles and settled down to complete the circle. For a few moments there was an awkward silence. Finally, Wildpaw got impatient and decided to break the ice.

"So, we all… had a dream?" She asked, and they all nodded. Pebblepaw mewed, "Night told me… that there's a great storm coming." They murmured agreement and Wolfpaw added softly, "Flight told me this as well, and that we have to leave the Clans. And start… afresh." Wildpaw couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Emberpaw flicked his tail against the ground. "I think the sooner we leave, the better!" The others frowned and Wildpaw asked with a raised brow, "And why is that?" "Well," Emberpaw meowed, "Stream seemed to think the storm, whatever it is, is coming soon."

Wolfpaw narrowed his amber eyes. "That wouldn't be a smart idea, considering we have no training whatsoever." Wildpaw nodded in agreement. "Yes, we need to put it off for as long as we can and get as much training as possible." Emberpaw frowned. "Who elected you leader?" The arrogant apprentice muttered, almost inaudibly. Wildpaw chose to ignore the obvious jab.

"When shall we leave?" Wolfpaw asked the group in general. "Well, I think we should get in at least a moon and a half of training nonstop. Emberpaw is right in the way that we need to leave as soon as possible." Pebblepaw said with a little hesitation.

They nodded, except for Wolfpaw, who interjected. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. We have a plan for when we will leave, but where will we go?"

"He has a point," Wildpaw mewed. Emberpaw snorted. "Well, that's an easy one!" Wolfpaw glared at him. "So tell us then, o smart one." The dark gray FlightClan apprentice muttered.

Emberpaw didn't let this faze him. "Well, in my territory, the breezes that drift from the south of us carry the scent of water. Where there's water, there's prey! We can just go from there." They nodded slowly, though Wolfpaw's nod was a bit begrudging.

"That's not a bad idea," Pebblepaw mewed admirably, her blue eyes shining kindly.

"So, it's settled then?" Wildpaw asked. The others nodded and murmured their agreement. "Ok, then we should meet here after the next moon and a half. Learn as much as you possibly can!" Wildpaw enforced.

"Ok, bye guys!" Pebblepaw said in a friendly voice and sped off. Emberpaw turned around and sprinted away, waving his tail in farewell, leaving Wildpaw alone with Wolfpaw.

"Well, bye. See you in a moon and a half." Wolfpaw looked at his paws and nodded awkwardly before turning tail and dashing away with the speed of FlightClan without looking back. _He's a bit odd, isn't he?_ Wildpaw watched him disappear into his Clanmates before rushing back to ForestClan before they noticed she was gone.

Wildpaw left at a swift trot with her Clan, thinking about them. _Pebblepaw is nice, I like her_. She decided. _Wolfpaw is… odd. And quiet. But that's not a bad thing, and he's got a smart, level head on his shoulders. And Emberpaw… he's arrogant and annoying. But he knows his stuff, and at least he's eager_.

Wildpaw figured she had a pretty good group to work with. They'll be a great help on this journey. Lichenheart moved in beside her. "How was your first Gathering?" Her mentor asked. "Good…" Wildpaw mewed distractedly, till she figured he would suspect something and perked up. "It was great! I met some nice apprentices." She mewed, golden eyes sparkling. At least she wasn't lying. _I don't have a lot of time left in ForestClan,_ she thought, looking at Lichenheart. _So teach me everything you've got._

**There it is! Make sure to review and critique. (I based Wolfpaw off of Crowfeather, if you noticed).**


End file.
